Lost Secret Rewrite
by Yogscastrules
Summary: So even though I didn't finish 'Lost Secret' I have decided to re-write it. Hopefully this will be a little better than my previous attempt. -Sjin: the biggest fan of mahogany and all related products. What a coincidence for him to be the first person in minecraftia to discover it. Except he didn't. And now the secret that has been forgotten for centuries is about to be unveiled.


**Lost Secret**

**Chapter 1- It's over**

Every day was the same. Sjin walked to the tree breeding zone, got his grafter out and broke a few leaves. And yet after all this effort, day after day, he was left without the goal he started this whole mess for. Yet there wasn't much else to do on the farm. So instead of fiddling around with advanced technology, he got his grafter out and broke leaves. It's not like the machinery was helping him in any way to reach his dream. All he needed was time. Time and patience. And maybe with that, he would unveal the secret that was held within. The secret that changed his life.

"Ahh, another day on the farm." The farmer tried to say enthusiasticly, but failed. It was something about that day in particullar that made situations slightly different, from what Sjin's average day was. Like something had changed. Shaking his head to clear all negative thoughts, Sjin got out his bed. He looked out the half-opened window, which (like always) he had forgotten to close again. Sighing, he gazed across the farm and all in which it held. "Just another day on the farm…" The buildings stood as they had always been and the complicated engineering hummed loudly in the background. Wind gently weaved itself in and out of the exotic trees dotted around the orchards. Some loose leaves got picked up by the winds forceful touch and sent to travel around Mahogany Meadow's grounds.

A voice yelled at the farmer, startling him. He looked down and noticed young apprentice Kim by the carrot patch. She raised her hand to wave but instead twizzled her hair through her fingers. Confused, he waved back back at her, smiling. Her hands dropped to her sides and she glared up at him.

"Fine Sjin! If that's how you like it!" Then he remembered.

* * *

"No Kim, don't do that!" Sjin watched as Kim fell onto what used to be the wheat field after 'tripping' on a rock. All he could do was watch as the crops beneath her hands instantly broke and left only dirt. She got up. Her eyes looked sorrowful, as if it were only an accident, but the farmer couldn't help feeling annoyed. Seeing his reaction, Kim marched off the farmland, no longer caring whether she stood on a crop or not. "What's with the attitude?" She turned to face him after previously avoiding eye-contact, the anger firing up inside her.

"I could ask you the same thing mister." Her eyes swelled up with tears. Normally they would laugh over an incident like this but not thia time. This time it stung.

"I don't get you Sjin. It's only some wheat!"

"Maybe it is, but this isn't the first time is it? Kim I don't think you can ever improve in farming if you keep on destroying the crops."

"Wait are you saying I _meant_ to do that? That I broke your crop on _purpose_?" She shook her head before continuing "Sjin, just because I'm more clumsy than _some_ people, doesn't mean I enjoy breaking things or go out my way to."

"But you can't keep breaking thwm otherwise you'll never be an efficient farmer."

"So this is it." A tear rolled down her cheek "I'll never be a farmer."

"No. Don't say that-"

"Yes Sjin! Face it. You basically said that yourself and I can't avoid the truth. All this time… this is all I ever wanted to do. But just like everything I'm not good enough. I thought you were different Sjin, that you could see past my clumsy ways. But you're just like the others. I'll never reach my dream. I'll never be a farmer!" There was a silence. It was true but at the same time it wasn't. There was so much more Kim had the chance to learn, showing her the best thing about farming and not just what meets the eye. But she had realised the opinion Sjin had when she first set foot on the farm. It was one that tore her little heart apart. She wasn't all destruction and brainless, she just wasn't the luckiest and she hoped the others would see that… but obviously not.  
"That's it, I'm leaving tomorrow. All this- it's over."

Sjin went to take Kim's arm and bring her back to her senses.

"No don't go-" But she took a step back, leaving him on his own.

"No Sjin it's over. And I'll never come back." She turned and walked over the flesh bridge to her small house that Sjin had repeatedly criticized, where she locked herself in, away from Sjin. But she hadn't realized something: opinions can change.

* * *

The smile was wiped from Sjin's lips and he slowly lowered the hand that he used to be waving. Kim let out a growl of fustration before turning away slightly from the farmer and adjusting the rucksack on her shoulders. No more tears existed in her eyes. After crying endlessly, she had realised that Sjin didn't deserve to have tears shed for him. Yet a tear still fell from Sjin's eye. Tearing herself away from this page in her life, she got into her boat at the water's edge.

"See Sjin, I can craft and I know how to sail this thing. I'm not just a piece of trash you can kick around." She muttered under her breath, no longer bothering to argue with Sjin. For her mind was made up and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Kim! Don't do this to me! Please don't go!" He cried, longing for her to keep him company on this isolated farm. But either she didn't hear him or she simply ignored him.

Longingly staring out the window, Sjin watched Kim sail away until she was far from gone. Leaving him all alone. He crumpled hims head in his hands. The farm was supposed to bring joy not disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Sips, if I'd know. What it felt like I would have never have left." Watching someone you depend on sail away before your eyes with no say was something Sjin was hating the most. Yet he had caused this great pain to come across a person who at heart needed him, more than he would ever realise.

A firm bark brought the farmer back to his senses. The smile, which was once alien to his lips, was gradually reborn and a spark lit up inside him. Wiping his eyes, Sjin left the window and instead travelled outside, where Jake was sat waiting for him.

"Jake my man. At least you're here" The tamed wolf jumped up and licked his face.

He patted his head. "Hey, why are you so excited?"

Jake barked and ran in the direction of Strawfinger's tower. Sjin ran after him, shouting for him to back away from that horrible place. Not looking back, the dog continued and (to Sjin's surprise) stopped short of the tower. Instead he started digging up some dirt. Smiling slightly, Sjin wondered what Jake was up to.

"I should've called you Honeydew, little mister." He said as the dog threw more of the dirt behind him. Eventually he stopped digging and dragged a bone out the ground. The farmer picked it up and threw it a distance, causing Jake to chase after it. Sjin laughed slightly, happiness and joy running through his veins. For a moment he seemed to be enjoying life and knowing nothing worse. But that feeling can't last forever. In the end nothing can hide the reality that's waiting.


End file.
